


Team Arrow: Prank Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Arrow: Prank Wars

Felicity was officially terrified. Or maybe just paranoid. Either way, she couldn’t shake the feeling that somebody was watching her. She practically sprinted from her car inside the club, feeling exposed under the bright lights of the entry-way. Still though, the hair on the back of her heck stood on end as she quickly and quietly walked down the steps. The lights were off, which only increased her paranoia. At least one of the team was usually there by now. Still though, she felt safer just being in a space so familiar to her, and closed the door with a sigh. Nobody was following her. She was just overreacting.

She went to turn the lights on, but she found herself flicking the switch back and forth to no avail. She pulled out her phone’s flashlight to guide her way towards the fuse box, finding some comfort in a problem she could easily fix. She thought she saw a gleam of light towards her left, but shook her head at the thought. The flashlight was probably just reflecting off something. That was all. Of course. There was nothing there, she reassured herself.

Suddenly, a large figure jumped in front of her, but before she could see what it was, her phone was snatched out of her hand and her glasses from her face. She couldn’t see a damn thing.

“Who is that?” Felicity called out, trying to sound brave, but couldn’t help the waver in her voice.

She could feel eyes on her, and moved her head helplessly around, trying to maneuver the room blindly. A hand suddenly was on her shoulder.

“Felicity Smoak. You have failed this city,” she spun around in confusion at the source, and was met by uncontrollable laughter, completely shocking her. Suddenly the lights kicked back on, and she saw the back of a red hoodie as Roy bent over, clutching his stomach as he laughed uncontrollable.

“You should have seen your face,” Roy panted, trying to control his hysterics as he attempted to recreate her look of terror, only to end up in another fit of laughter.

“You scared the hell out of me!” Felicity yelled, giving him a shove and stalking away.

“Oh Barbie, you’ve had that coming since you used my good sweater to mop up the coffee you spilled last week.”

“Wait till you see what’s coming for you,” Felicity warned, repositioning her glasses back on her face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy scoffed haughtily, impressed at how thoroughly shaken she had been. Felicity gave him a mischievous smirk. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

“It’s war, Roy Harper.”

****

Felicity was waiting. Well she had been for about an hour, hunched in the corner of the training room, hidden just barely by a practice dummy. She shifted a bit to ease the pain in her left calf, but didn’t dare move from her spot. It had taken her hours of set up for this prank—there was no way she was missing the show.

She almost squealed in excitement when she heard the door to the lair open, and loud steps thud. Roy’s steps. Her excitement dimmed a bit though as another set of steps followed his—lighter. More feminine. Thea.

Before Felicity could catch her eye and warn her, she watched as Thea walked past Roy, stepping right into the clear fishing wire that Felicity had planned for Roy. As Thea looked down in confusion at the slight sensation against her bare ankle, the string quickly tugged, sending off a silent factory line of trips before buckets upon buckets of cold spaghetti flung onto Thea, hitting every inch of her body, missing Roy entirely. Felicity had little time to be impressed with how thoroughly she had covered the girl in cold red tomato paste before Thea let out a disgusted scream, prompting Felicity to jump from her hiding spot and run to her.

“Thea, I am so sorry. I was just expecting Roy to come!” Felicity started hopelessly tearing the long pieces of pasta off Thea’s arms and hair, while Roy stood behind him, laughing his ass off.

“You’re completely covered in it,” Roy continued bellowing, watching the girls struggle to remove the mass amounts of spaghetti.

“What on earth would prompt you to set this up?” Thea asked, her anger fading quickly at the hilarity of the situation.

“He scared me last week, and I wanted to get back at him,” Felicity said, less than impressed now with her plan. She probably could’ve come up with something better, but she wanted immediate gratification. 

Thea watched Roy as he continued to laugh at her before giving Felicity a sly smile, “I guess we’ll just have to try again,” she whispered, but Roy didn’t hear as he continued to congratulate himself on missing the Italian mess.

****

Thea and Felicity had been planning for weeks before they finally finalized everything. They were going to rig every single weapon and practice dummy with an alarm on his phone, so each time somebody touched one, his phone would ring. It was perfect—it would completely irritate him, as he continually received calls with nobody on the other end, and would take him a long time to even figure out it was a prank and not a faulty phone.

It was wonderful and surprisingly easy to plan out, with Felicity simply putting touch sensitive detectors on the weapons and connecting them to Roy’s phone when Thea slipped it out of his pocket one day. 

Thea and Felicity were huddled in the foundry late one night, setting up the final touches of the prank when a voice startled them out of their concentration.

“You guys look awfully friendly. What are you up to?” Digg asked astutely, and he was right. This prank had brought Felicity and Thea closer together, and made Felicity realize how much she had missed hanging out around another girl. Sure, Oliver, Digg, and Roy were great, but they were definitely no substitution for a girl friend. 

It also didn’t hurt to get closer to the girl that could—if Felicity was reading Oliver’s lingering touches and long stares correctly—be her boyfriend’s sister.

Thea send a mischievous look between Felicity and Digg, motioning him to come closer.

“We’re rigging all the weapons touch sensitive, so Roy’s phone will ring whenever someone is training. How great is that?” Thea exclaimed with a laugh.

Digg’s brow furrowed a bit, “How did you even…”

“Felicity,” Thea interrupted an answer, motioning towards Felicity stationed at her computer, who let out a light smile and a flush at the acknowledgement.

“It really wasn’t that difficult. Just a small program I made and put on Roy’s phone. Really, now that it’s made I could put in in anybody’s phone. So the hard part really is completely over,” Felicity took a breath to continue her babble, but was interrupted by Digg.

“Did you say you could put it in anybody’s phone?” Digg asked clarification, a small smile playing out on his face.

“Yes,” Felicity trailed off, noticing the almost childlike-glee beginning to overtake Digg’s demeanor, “What’s that look for?”

“Oliver forgot his phone at the office,” Digg pulled it out of his pocket, “I was going to bring it to him after I stopped here,” Digg offered it to Felicity.

“Wait,” Felicity’s eyebrows shot up, “You want me to put it on his phone too?”

“Oh this is going to be so good,” Thea exclaimed, with a clap of her hands, and they set to work quickly. Both men had their phones back before they even knew they were missing.

***

It was a week before Roy grew so annoyed by the anonymous calls that he smashed and destroyed his phone with a swift throw against the wall of the foundry wall.

“I have been getting these calls for days. Always an unknown number, with nobody on the other line. Well, now they won’t have a phone to call!” Roy controlled his angry breathing, coming down from his annoyance.

“Shit,” he realized a few moments later, “I broke my phone.”

It was all Digg and Felicity could do not to laugh, as Oliver looked at Roy in confusion, as he was just as stumped by the blank calls he had been getting.

***

It took Oliver much longer to react. Thea, Felicity, and Digg watched him carefully—noticed how he flinched ever so slightly when the ringing would begin, and slam a harsh finger down to ignore it without casting a glance at the caller ID. 

He though too, began to notice the shared looks between the three of them, but didn’t say anything, finally putting his phone on silent despite missing important calls. It was one night when he grabbed a spare bow and the ringer went off, that understanding filled his eyes as his head snapped up to Felicity as she bit her lip to contain her laugh.

“Fe-lic-i-ty. Turn. It. Off,” He barked, setting down the bow and stalking towards her.

“What are you talking about?” She tried to maintain her innocence, but she couldn’t contain the smile on her face.

“You did it to Roy and I, didn’t you?” Oliver looked around at Digg and Thea, who grinned just as guiltily, “All three of you!”

“Well, we were just going to do Roy’s, but yours just seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up,” Thea said smugly, crossing her arms.

“Just shut it off,” Oliver said, but his demanding words didn’t match the smile he gave Felicity. It was an easy smile, free of the usual pain he wore, and so brilliant it caused a shared, knowing look between Digg and Thea.


End file.
